


Things Just Happen Sometimes

by Thatweirdointhecorner



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Casper High (Danny Phantom) Isn't Prepared For This, Ghost Biology (Danny Phantom), I don't know what heppened, Identity Reveal, Sam/Tucker/Danny if you squint, School Shootings, Secret Identity, The Class Find Out, This was meant to be lighthearted, immortal Danny (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdointhecorner/pseuds/Thatweirdointhecorner
Summary: "Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Mr. Lancer’s class when the ghost alarm went off for a couple of seconds then turned back off. The trio looked at each other confused. The announcement speaker came to life, “Teachers, keep your students in your classrooms and lock the door. There is an active shooter in the school. This is not a drill. This is not a ghost. There is an active shooter in the school. Lock your classroom doors.” "
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Things Just Happen Sometimes

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Mr. Lancer’s class when the ghost alarm went off for a couple of seconds then turned back off. The trio looked at each other confused. The announcement speaker came to life, “Teachers, keep your students in your classrooms and lock the door. There is an active shooter in the school. This is not a drill. This is not a ghost. There is an active shooter in the school. Lock your classroom doors.” 

There was a ruckus from the class before Mr. Lancer could get control. “Students!” He had to shout to get the whole class’s attention. “As you just heard we have a situation going on we haven’t planned for. During the last ghost attack, the lock on our classroom door was broken.” Gasps could be heard from Valerie, Paulina, and Dash. “Sit on the ground and stay silent.”

The teacher then walked around his desk, turned off the classroom lights, and sat near his students. Sam, Tucker, and Danny clustered together away from the others. “You can’t Danny,” Sam whispered harshly to her friend, “That’s a human with a gun. That’s not something to take lightly.”

“It’s not like Skulker hasn’t shot ballistics at me before,” The half-ghost whispered back. The door handle jiggled; the door slammed open. 

The man standing in the doorway held a gun and was frantically looking around the room. “Everyone in this classroom is now my hostage. No one is to move or speak up. If you cause any disruption you will get shot.” He had brown hair and uninteresting brown eyes. His clothes were at least worn for a few days straight. 

“He’s not a ghost, what are we scared of? The Ghost boy will come to rescue us.” Paulina loudly said before standing up. The man raised his arm and Danny jumped into the line of fire. There was a spray of green and Danny hit the ground.

“DANNY!” Tucker and Sam cried out, rushing over to their friend’s side. Tucker lifted Danny’s hand pointing it toward the gun raised in their direction. Sam caught on and shoved her finger into Danny’s bellybutton. They had found this pressure-point while messing around the other day. When the ghost ray shot out from his hand both let out a sigh of relief, Danny was okay. The green ray went harmlessly through the man’s hand and destroyed the gun he held. 

“What the fuck?” The man managed to say before Sam yanked his arms behind him and put the ghost cuffs on him. 

“Tucker, how’s he doing?” Sam asked the geek as she sat the man down and gave him a hard punch to the face.

“The bullets almost out,” There was a small thunk, “There it is. Oh god, I’m gonna throw up.” The beret wearer answered. Sam closed the door before she started back over and saw the ectoplasm on the ground. 

“We’ve seen worse, unfortunately,” The goth replied. 

Danny groaned and blinked his eyes open, “Tucker, Sam? Who hit me? Must have been a good shot.” This was the moment when the tension was broken and the rest of the room exploded.

“Danny was shot!”

“Danny’s dead!”

“Holy shit!”

“His blood’s green!”

“What is happening?” 

All came at once from around the room and repetition from the corner, “I shot him, I killed him, he should be dead, I shot him, I killed him, he should be dead-” Danny flinched and quickly pulled his hands up to his ears. 

“Quiet!” Sam shouted, miraculously the room went silent. She spoke softly when she turned to face her injured friend, “Danny, you were shot, with a gun, by a human.” 

“We can mark the death count up to two now,” Tucker interrupted.

“Wait, I killed someone?” Danny asked from the floor.

“No, your death toll. We’re in Lancer’s classroom and the whole class just saw you come back from a bullet to the brain. How are we going to do this?” Sam asked the other two.

“We need to just tell them, but I don’t think I can go ghost right now. Got a massive migraine.” Danny replied, his face scrunching up in pain.

Tucker stood and turned to the class. He put on an announcer’s voice, “This is Danny. He got hurt in an accident before freshmen year started and died. The accident happened in his family’s ghost portal and he came out half-alive, half-dead. He started up the portal and now protects Amity Park from the ghosts that come through as Danny Phantom, the ghost.” Sam snorted at his retelling, she had pulled Danny’s head into her lap to keep him comfortable. 

“Fenton isn’t Phantom, he can’t be,” Dash called out.

“What proof do you want? I literally just died in front of you. I can’t go ghost right now. I could tell you some things only I would know. Oh, Sam do you still have some of the ectoplasm? It could speed up the healing.”

Sam dug around in her spider backpack and pulled out a tube of glowing green liquid. She handed it to Danny and helped him sit up, heavily leaning against her. He threw back the sludge like it had a horrible taste. 

“Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, explain yourselves.” Mr. Lancer seemed to only come back to himself now.

“Mr. Lancer, I took the bullet meant for Paulina. Then I woke up and took some ectoplasm, it helps speed up my healing, being half-ghost.” Danny stood up and wobbled, both Tucker and Sam were at his sides to keep him steady like usual. “You understand how the information can’t leave this classroom, yes? There are many people who are after me already and would only be more forceful if they knew they were looking for a human. The Guys In White for one, Freakshow, the Red Huntress, my parents, just to name a few.”

“Danny?” a voice spoke up from behind them, “If you really are Phantom then what really happened with the robbery situation?” Star asked from her desk. 

“Do you remember the Circus Gothica?” Sam brought up. Star and most of the students nodded. “The Ring Leader Freakshow had a staff that could control ghosts. Danny got caught in the mind control.” 

“What about that incident with the Mayor?” Lancer asked, still looking shellshocked. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific because Fruitloop and I have a lot of ‘incidents’,” Danny responded, Sam gave him a slap on the shoulder she was holding.

“I don’t think he means Vlad, Danny.”

“Oh yeah, Mayor Montez was being possessed by Walker and framed me.” 

“Walker? You mean all the ghosts have names?” Dash spoke up.

“Yeah, what did you think? Every ghost with enough of a presence has a name. The ectopusses don’t nor do a lot of the animal ghosts, except for Cujo.” Danny tried to spin toward Valerie but couldn’t because of his friends holding him, they got the hint quickly and helped him turn slowly. “Sorry Valerie, Cujo just wanted his toy. I had only just met him then and he’s not my dog.”

“This doesn’t stop anything,” Valerie spat back. 

“I expected as much, but please don’t tell anyone. That goes for everyone, please don’t tell people about me or the existence of Halfa’s. Not even my parents know and I intend to keep it that way.”

Sam sighed at Danny’s words. A loud rumbling could be heard from outside. “Speak of the devil. Danny, you still have blood on you.” She grabbed a rag out of her backpack and started rubbing the green blood off of her friend. Tucker picked the bullet up and handed it to her as well. 

“Danny, flick lancers desk, right here.” He pointed to a spot on the side of the desk, Danny did so, leaving a deep dent and the desk scooted over about a foot. Sam handed the bullet, now clean, to Tucker; he set it on the floor a little away from the desk. “There we go, the bullet hit the desk.” 

“Where is my son!?” The was a shout from the hallway. Danny cringed, both Sam and Tucker stepped back to leave Danny standing on his own. To the class’s surprise, he stood up and looked for all intents and purposes like he hadn’t been hurt at all. Sam pulled an ectogun from her bag, as well. Everyone in the classroom that didn’t believe them before, now realized that this must be normal for the three teens for them to go through this and clean it all up so easily and efficiently. 


End file.
